osgoodconsultingfandomcom-20200214-history
Notorious Suspects
Over the course of its operations, the Osgood Consulting Agency has encountered many threats, both mundane and eldritch. Here is a brief list of their most notorious foes, both still active and presumed permanently deceased. The Cannich Coven The coven was a group of sorcerers associated with the Silver Twilight operating out of the small town of Cannich in Northern Scotland. Their exact number was undetermined, though it could not have been more than about a dozen men and women. They were attempting to uncover the "Golden Disc", an ancient artifact lost near the great Loch Mullardoch, but were beaten to the punch by the Osgood Agency. The Agency recovered two pieces of the Disc, and disrupted the cult's immortality ritual with the help of a pair of foreigners and a group of subterranean Serpent creatures. Several key members of the coven were killed in the ensuing battle, and the remainder have gone into hiding. Walter Corbitt While not technically an enemy of the Agency proper, Mr. Corbitt was the first supernatural being encountered by "Honey" Dubrovnik and Alex Periarch. Corbitt was a centuries old animated corpse that had come to haunt a house in Boston. His sorcerous abilities allowed him to torment and drive out all those who entered his territory, a house built above the chamber wherein he had himself preserved. Corbitt drove Mr. Wu's companion mad, took psychic possession of Honey, and murdered one of Alex Periarch's employees before he was finally stopped by a double gunshot wound to the skull. A piece of his soul remained in the Black Gem, and so he haunted Honey for a time afterwards, before finally being destroyed in the Dreamlands. Darsus McCrindle McCrindle was an aged schizophrenic, responsible for the deaths of Rose Nightingale's biological family. He was an accomplished occultist, with some sorcerous ability, and had contacts with the dreaded Silver Twilight. McCrindle stalked the Agency for some time, employing his unnatural abilities at one point to kidnap and torture Red O'Reilly into revealing the whereabouts of his Book Collection. McCrindle subsequently murdered Mr. Marsters, the current owner of the books, with the aid of an invisible, unidentified fiend. In the ensuing confrontation with the Osgood agency, McCrindle again demonstrated his sorcerous ability, knocking aside both Charles Marlowe and Osgood himself with a telekenetic blast. However, Darsus was undone by a hasty shotgun wound to the chest, killing him almost instantly. Ambrose Mogens Billionaire philanthropist Ambrose Mogens was one of New York's most beloved high society members. His contributions to the arts and sciences were widely lauded, while the public remained unaware of his darker nature. Mogens was in fact the chief founder and lord of the Cult of the Half Moon, a society dedicated to worship of the Great Old Ones, and overseer of a series of sadistic eugenic experiments he hoped would create a new race of human being. Mogens was exposed by the Agency, his laboratory destroyed and his home ransacked in a raid by Osgood agents. After a brutal attempt at vengeance employing a preternatural serpent, Mogens was forced to flee the Unites States for Germany, a place where he can do no harm. Carl Stanford Widely believed to be the most dangerous enemy of the Agency, Carl Stanford is an immortal sorcerer of incredible power. His operations have been thwarted by the Agency several times, yet he has managed to escape unscathed. He also deliberately manipulated the Agency into destroying Mogens' rival cult, and has had a hand in almost all of the major supernatural occurrences of the last few years. John Scott One of Stanford's lieutenants, Scott was the public head of the Silver Twilight. After imprisoning Charles Marlowe beneath the cult's head quarters for interfering, Scott and several sub-human servants attacked the Osgood agents as they attempted to rescue Charlie. Scott was killed in the ensuing battle, thanks to the use of an anti-resurrection chant by Honey. The Things from the Hills A group of unidentified alien entities, the Things from the Hills have so far been the most successful of the Agency's opponents. The Things were vaguely insectoid in appearance, sporting strange, brain-like heads and multiple chitinous limbs. They wielded strange technology, in addition to occult ritual, and nearly killed Mr. Wu in the confrontation between Honey, Alex, Mr. Wu and themselves. The Things drove off the interlopers, and were ultimately successful in whatever nefarious goals they were pursuing. While little is known of their true goals, the Things appear to have been attempting to drastically alter the weather of the small town of Four Points, Vermont. The town's subsequent destruction in a freak snow storm is thought by Osgood archivists to have been their doing.